RP-Guide: Adelsstand
Der Rollenspiel-Leitfaden "Von Knappen und Königen - Ein Guide für Adlige" wurde am 26. Mai 2010 von "Benutzer:Dunrik" im Forscherliga-Forum veröffentlicht. Er beschäftigt sich mit der Frage: "Warum eigentlich hohe Geburt? Und wenn ja, wie macht man das eigentlich?" Vorwort Guten Tag miteinander! Ich habe mich also entschlossen einen Leitfaden für Adels- und Ritterspiel in World of Warcraft zu basteln. Warum ich das getan habe? Ganz einfach: Adelsspiel kann großartig sein und viel Spaß bereiten! Adelsspiel kann aber auch mit Pauken und Trompeten nach hinten losgehen. Um das zu verhindern möchte ich den "Neulords" und "Frischladies" mal ein Paar Tipps ans Herz legen. Das Ganze entspringt (in Ermangelung WoW'lerischer Quellen) vor allem historischen Verständnis gemischt mit einer ordentlichen Prise eigene Wahrnehmung, mit der ich rückblickend allerdings auch sehr gut gefahren bin und die bisher auf Akzeptanz stieß. Ich erhebe keinerlei Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit oder son Kram. Kritik oder Ergänzungen, sofern in einem vernünftigen Ton vorgetragen, sind nur allzu gerne gesehen. Allgemeines Nun, der Adlige im klassischen Sinne, wie ich ihn spiele, ist stark an die hochmittelalterlichen, leicht romantisiert dargestellten Adligen Mitteleuropas und der Insel angelehnt (Ich betone hier: ANGELEHNT, WoW ist kein Reenactment). Wobei man hier klar zwischen dem „gewöhnlichen“ Ritter und anderen Adligen unterscheiden muss. Ein Adliger lässt sich genauso gut als Politiker ausspielen, der nie die Schwertleite erhalten hat und deshalb keine Ahnung von sehr tiefgreifenden ritterlichen Prinzipien hat. Erbrecht – Wie wird man adlig? Adlig ist man in den meisten Fällen durch Geburt, also dadurch, dass im Idealfall beide Elternteile adlig sind. Je nachdem, ob man der/die Erstgeborene ist, hat man Erbanspruch auf Titel, Land und Würden des Vaters/der Mutter. Auch als Bastard kann man, gesetzt den Fall das adlige Elternteil erkennt das Kind offiziell an, adlig sein und sogar Erbansprüche geltend machen. Hier das Beispiel von William dem Eroberer, der auch als Bastard Herzog der Normandie wurde, später sogar König von England. Da hier Blizzard keinerlei Informationen zur Verfügung stellt, pflege ich diese Lücke mit historischem Verständnis der Sachlage aufzufüllen. Neben dem Adel durch Geburt kann man auch als Bürgerlicher geadelt werden. Zum einen gibt es den Ritterschlag, den man erhalten kann, wenn man viele Jahre als Soldat gedient hat. Hier als Beispiel „Sir Robert Knowles“, der viele Jahre als Bogenschütze und Hauptmann gedient hat, bevor er vom englischen König zum Ritter geschlagen wurde. Dann gibt’s noch den Amtsadel, also die Verleihung eines Adelstitels aufgrund eines bestimmten Amtes. Im forscherliger'schen Sturmwind bietet es sich an die Magistraten als Amtsadlige zu sehen, die allerdings keine vererbbaren Titel tragen. Anmerkung: Amtsadel ist in dem präsenten Gebrauch, wie wir ihn hier haben nicht mittelalterlich, sondern eher (früh-)neuzeitlich. Adelstitel Hier eine grobe Übersicht über die meiner Meinung nach wichtigsten Adelstitel und die dazugehörige Anrede. Der Titel steht vorne kursiv, in Klammern dahinter, wie man ihn anspricht. * König ("Eure Königliche Majestät"): Der König ist adelstechnisch in Azeroth das Oberhaupt eines Königreiches. Ihm unterstehen alle weltliches Fürsten seines Reiches. Die Nachkommen eines Königs heißen Prinz oder Prinzessin und werden mit „Königliche Hoheit“ angesprochen. * Herzog ("Euer Durchlaucht"): Herzöge sind außerordentlich mächtige weltliche Fürsten. Historisch gesehen stammen diese sogar oftmals aus der Familie des Königs, in England war dies sogar eine lange Zeit lang ausschließlich so. * Markgraf ("Euer Durchlaucht/Erlaucht"): Markgrafen sind Grafen, die oftmals so genannte „Marken“ als Lehen haben, also Grafschaften, die im Grenzgebiet liegen. Auch wenn ich den Titel so in WoW nicht gesehen habe, finde ich ihn ob der Feindmasse und der sicherlich zahlreichen umkämpften Grenzgebiete ziemlich stimmig. * Graf ("Euer Erlaucht/Hochgeboren"): Grafen stellen oftmals die „breite Masse“ des Hochadels sofern man davon sprechen kann. Grafen sind noch immer mächtige Lokaladlige und oftmals Vasallen eines Herzogs. Die erbenden Nachkommen waren Erbgrafen/-gräfinen. Die Palette an Grafen ist wirklich bunt. Sie reicht von ärmlichen "Baueradligen" bis zu mächtigen Fürsten, die dem Herzog nur im Titel nachstehen. * Baron / Freiherr ("Euer Hochgeboren/Hochwohlgeboren "): Der Freiherr oder der Baron zählten im mittelalterlichen England zum Hochadel, im heiligen römischen Reich weniger, insofern würde ich die Grenze in WoW jedem selbst überlassen. Sie waren oftmals mehr oder minder mächtige Adlige. Entgegen der scheinbar landläufigen Meinung ist die weibliche Form von Baron nicht Baroness, sondern Baronin bzw. Freifrau. Die Töchter hießen Baroness oder Freiin. * Ritter/Junker/Edler ("Euer Hochwohlgeboren"): Alle drei bezeichnen mit lokalen Unterschieden so ziemlich das gleiche. Niederen Adel, der nicht unbedingt Land besitzt. Außer dem formellen „Euer Hochwohlgeboren“ werden diese Adligen auch mit „Herr von XYZ“ angesprochen. Wenn es sich z.B. um einen berühmten Turnierkämpfer oder sehr geschätzten Edlen handelt ist auch „Hoher Herr“ geläufig. Den Titel "Ritter" darf ein Lokaladliger nur nach vorangegangenem Ritterschlag tragen. Bis zum Grafen und evtl darüber ist auch „Euer Gnaden“ angemessen. Die Frage der Anrede Die Obrigen Höflichkeitsanreden werden noch weiter unterteilt. Einen Herzog von königlichem Geblüt kann man auch entweder als "Eure königliche Durchlaucht" oder "Eure herzögliche/königliche Hoheit" nennen. Im Allgmeinen wurde so zwischen den "Geblütsklassen" unterschieden, um Verwechslungen vorzubeugen. Die Kinder des Königs wurden als "Königliche Hoheit" und die Kinder eines Herzoges als "Herzögliche/Königliche Erlaucht" angesprochen, wieder je nach Wertigkeit des Erbstammes. Von der historischen Warte aus ist die Anrede Lord/Lady Vorname einfügen falsch. In Azeroth jedoch ist sie vollkommen in Ordnung, zumal wir "Lady" gemeinhin als weibliches Pendant zu "Sir" nutzen (Was historisch gesehen auch falsch ist) und beim Sir wurde fast ausschließlich der Vorname genutzt. Hierzu später mehr im eigentlichen Ritterabschnitt. Wer Wert auf absolute Korrektheit legt, dem sei angeraten die Anrede "Lord/Lady Lehen oder Familiennamen einfügen" zu nutzen. Wer den deutschen Sprachgebrauch vorzieht verwendet "Herr", "Hoher Herr" oder den eigentlichen Titel samt Namen, z.B. Graf von Buxtehude. Weiterhin: Das "of" im englischen Namen (z.B Dunrik of Leith, harhar...) steht zwar im Namen wird aber nicht gesprochen! Es ist Lord Leith, Sir Dunrik oder seltener, aber durchaus nutzbar: Sir Leith. Das "of" ist nur von zeremonieller Natur und für den Schriftverkehr von Belang. Nur bei deutschen Namen und Titeln wird das "von" auch verbal mitverwendet. Vasallentum Viele Adlige waren Vasallen eines Herrschers oder hatten Vasallen. Jemandes Vasall zu werden heißt, sich ihm zu verpflichten und ihm die Treue zu schwören. Im Gegenzug kann der Vasall den Schutz seines Herren in Anspruch nehmen. In der Geschichte gab es wirkliche Vasallenketten, so hatte z.B. ein Ritter einem Baron den Vasalleneid geschworen, dieser wiederum dem Grafen von XYZ, der seinerseits Vasall von Herzog Maximilian Mustermann war, welcher selbstredend dem König die Treue geschworen hat. Auch wenn es lustig klingt, ich halte es für angemessen das zu erwähnen: Damit ist nur Herzog Maximilian Mustermann direkter Kronvasall, alle anderen sind so genannte Aftervasallen des Königs. In mein feudal geprägtes Bild von Azeroth passt dieses Vasallensystem außerordentlich gut. Ritterschaft Man muss unterscheiden zwischen dem Ritter als Adelstitel und dem Rittertum durch Ritterschlag. Auch ein Baron oder ein Graf und natürlich auch ein Herzog, sowie der König können die Schwertleite erhalten und damit de facto zum Ritter werden. Es ist allerdings tunlichst zu vermeiden, sie mit Ritter XYZ anzusprechen, da dies einer Beleidigung gleichkommt. Auch wenn es englisch geprägt ist und ganz und gar nicht unserem deutschen Sprachgebrauch entspricht, ist für einen Ritter die Anrede „Sir XYZ“ ziemlich stimmig, was auch durchaus bis zum Grafen machbar ist. Spätestens darüber sollte man die oben genannten deutschen Anreden, den Titel selber oder Mylord/Mylady benutzen. Die weibliche Form von Sir ist keinesfalls „Lady“, sondern „Dame“ (englisch ausgesprächen: „Däihm“), da allerdings auch weibliche Ritter (die es der Emanzipation sei dank in WoW auch gibt) adlig sind ist die Anrede „Lady“ durchaus angemessen. Wenn man übrigens unbedingt den Terminus „Ritter“ feminisieren will, bitte ich um Rittfrau, Ritterin klingt total dämlich... Aber das ist meine persönliche Meinung. So... Damit nun zum Kernthema: Wenn man Ritter werden will, fängt man als Page an und dient seinem Herren, um korrekte Umgangsformen zu lernen, der Page wird irgentwann per Knappentritt (Ja, man hat dem Knappen einen kräftigen Tritt in den Arsch gegeben...) zum Knappen befördert und lernt von seinem Ritter die Tugenden der Ritterlichkeit und die Kriegskunst. Ist dieser Knappe irgentwann einmal bereit dazu, wird er zum Ritter geschlagen. Zumindest kann man es in Azeroth so halten, in der Geschichte war das ganze ein wenig komplizierter. Knappe kann zunächst einmal jeder werden, auch wenn ein Gros der Knappen von edlem Geblüt waren und auch in Azeroth sein sollten. Aber da man mit der Schwertleite bzw. dem Ritterschlag adlig wird, muss der Knappe, sollte er bürgerlich sein, von einer höheren Instanz geadelt werden. So zum Beispiel von einem Herzog. How to Ritter Da RP von überzogener romantischer Darstellung lebt, sollte man auch seinen Ritter nach Möglichkeit total kitschig spielen. Das heißt im Klartext: Handle ehrenvoll, sei mutig, sei höflich, sei deinem Lehnsherren treu... Oder tue so als ob... Das lässt sich übrigens wunderbar mit „Arsc*lochspiel“ vereinen, wenn man es geschickt anstellt, Hauptsache ist, dass ihr den Leuten keine Angriffsfläche bietet, sondern sie wohl oder übel euer scheinbar ehrenvolles Handeln akzeptieren müssen... ; Beispiele für sehr ritterliches Verhalten: :* Einer Dame Minnesang widmen :* Einen Widersacher in einer Fehde erschlagen :* Eine Herausforderung annehmen, auch wenn sie aussichtslos scheint, gerade die Ritter, die oft scheiterten, waren meist die angesehensten :* Auf einem Turnier gegen andere Ritter antreten :* Auf seine Etikette und Umgangsformen achten Auf Arkens besonderen Wunsch: Fehdenhandschuhe und allgemeines Handschuhwerfen zur Duellforderungen sind postmoderner Schwachsinn und werden als Kleiderspende gewertet! So etwas löst man per Fehde, indem man sich schwört Wohnsitz, Vasallen, Besitz des Feindes und vor allem ihn selber mit Stumpf und Stiel niederzumachen. So einen Feind in einer Fehde zu töten ist zwar ehrenhaft, aber nur mit OOC-Absprache durchführbar. Man kann das ganze auch mit einem Ehrenhändel auf einer Tornei beenden. ; Symbole des Rittertums sind: :* Das Schwert :* Die Sporen :* Das Wappen(-schild) :* Das Pferd mit Schabracke :* Noch einiges mehr, aber das sind die wichtigsten ; Ritterliche Tugenden – Ein Schnellexkurs: :* Arbeitsamkeit: Fleiß :* Beständigkeit: Verlässlichkeit :* Demut :* Dienstbereitschaft :* Edler Stand :* Ehre: Ansehen, Geltung, Würde :* Guter Mut: seelische Hochstimmung :* Höflichkeit :* Lebensfreude :* Mannhaftigkeit: Kampfesmut, Tapferkeit :* Maßhaltung: maßvolles Leben, Zurückhaltung, Mäßigung der Leidenschaften :* Milde: Freigiebigkeit, Barmherzigkeit, Großzügigkeit :* Reichtum :* Schönheit (der Kleidung, ähem!) :* Treue: Loyalität, Aufrichtigkeit :* Verstand :* Zucht: Anstand, Wohlerzogenheit Was einen Adligen ausmacht Einen Adligen machen viele kleine Sachen aus... * Kleidung: Wenn man nicht ganz bewusst einen verarmten Adligen spielt, dann ist angemessene Kleidung Pflicht. e.g. eine Robe mit Goldapplikationen. Stulpenstiefel, Handschuhe, Wappenrock und Hemd sind auch sehr schick. Das Ganze wird noch von Details, wie z.B. einem Ring, den man per Flag als Siegelring beschreibt abgerundet. * Verhalten: Viel wichtiger als Kleidung: Das Verhalten. Geschwollen sprechen kann unter Umständen angemessen sein, auch sehr feierliche Sprache zu den gegebenen Anlässen ist immer nett. Ansonsten ist wohldosiert (!) ein selbstbewusstes und herrisches Auftreten durchaus drin, schließlich gehört man zur Oberschicht. Man kann generell einen Adligen vom verarmten Bauernadligen, über den pragmatischen Ritter bis zum arroganten Titularadligen, ziemlich stimmig gestalten. * Titel und Würden: Ein angemessener Titel und eine kleine Ämtersammlung können auch sehr schön sein. Diese Ämter können total unbedeutend und unwichtig sein, Hauptsache man hat sie, um dem Herold genug Arbeit zu verschaffen! Wichtig ist, dass diese Ämter entweder keinerlei Auswirkung haben oder vorher mit den Mitmenschen abgesprochen werden. Wenn sich z.B. einer ohne mich vorher zu fragen "Graf von Eastvale" nennt, würde ich ihn vermutlich erstmal schief angucken und falls er ist nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat um Grenzstreitigkeiten oder soetwas zu beursachen ggf. im RP einfach übergehen. * Wappen: Ein Wappen ist für mich persönlich sehr wichtig. Regeln über Heraldik findet man zuhauf im Internet und sind für RP in Azeroth ohnehin weniger von Bedeutung. Für Adelsfamilien sind auch Wappensprüche recht nett, sehr stimmig wirken sie auf Latein oder Französisch (Ja, ich weiß, das beide Länder ein bisschen außerhalb Azeroths liegen...). „Adel verpflichtet!“ Oder „Die Kirche im Dorf lassen...“ Man sollte bei allem was ich geschrieben habe, allerdings vor allem EINES beachten: RP läuft über Konsens, Verständnis und Spielspaß. Es geht nicht darum, sich selber aufzubauschen und die Macht an sich zu reißen, wann immer es möglich ist. ADEL VERPFLICHTET: Will heißen, ihr seid zwar Anführer, aber das heißt im Gegenzug, dass ihr den RPlern etwas bieten müsst. Auch solltet ihr eure Autorität nicht maßlos ausnutzen, damit verwirkt ihr bei der Masse der Rollenspieler das Vertrauen und die Sympathie und ooc ist niemand mehr gewollt, euch den gewünschten Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Allerdings sei den Spielern, die Bürgerliche spielen an dieser Stelle gesagt: Bringt gut gespielten Adligen auch bitte ic den gewünschten Respekt entgegen. Keiner verlangt, dass ihr die höfische Etiketten- und Konventionenliste im Schlaf herunterrattern könnt, aber ich glaube ihr geht mit mir konform, dass ein „Eure Papiere, Bürger!“ gegenüber einem Ritter ein absoluten NoGo ist. Zwinkern Eine Larpbekanntschaft hat mal gesagt "Schön siegen ist toll, schön verlieren ist einfach nur bewundernswert...". Nehmt euch das beim Adelsspiel zu Herzen und setzt es um. Steckt zurück und seid auch mal die Opfer, verliert Duelle, steckt in politischen Themen zurück und so weiter. Gebt dem Dieb die Chance euch zu bestehlen, lasst den Bösewicht fliehen... All das macht aus dem tollen, unnahbaren Adligen einen Sympathen. Jemanden mit dem man RP machen will, weil es Spaß macht. Nachwort: Adel bei anderen Völkern Zwerge Unter Zwergen gibt es eine ART Adel, die in ihrer Ausprägung allerdings sehr urtümlich ist und von den Zwergen selber kaum als Adel bezeichnet werden würde. Bei den Zwergen hat jeder Clan einen so genannten "Than", diese Thans dienen alle wiederrum dem Hochthan, der Anführer des jeweiligen Zwergengeschlechtes ist, e.g. Magni Bronzebart, Hochkönig von Eisenschmiede, Hochthan der Bronzebart-Zwerge. Ob der Than-Titel erblich ist, steht nirgendwo in Stein gemeißelt, macht aber aufgrund der familiären Ausprägung in Zwergenclans Sinn. Weiterhin gibt es so genannte Bergkönige, die die klassiche Urform des Schwertadels darstellen. Bergkönige sind meiner Wahrnehmung nach Krieger mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, die aufgrund ebendieser Fähigkeiten mit besonderen Befugnissen und einem Titel ausgestattet werden. Diese scheinen nicht erblich zu sein. (Achtung subjektive Wahrnehmung) Zwergenpaladine der Silberhand werden durchaus auch als Lords bezeichnet, wenn ich nicht irre, wiewohl sie keine Ritter sind, sondern -und das ist wichtig!- Ritter der Silberhand. Sie tragen zwar den Titel "Sir", sind aber keine klassischen Ritter, geschweige denn Adlige. Blutelfen / Hochelfen Hochelfen und Blutelfen haben definitiv einen ausgeprägten Adel. Allerdings zeichnet dieser eher das moderne Bild des titularen und erblichen Amtsadels, als das des mittelalterlichen Feudaladels. Auch ist diese Gesellschaft weit höher entwickelt und die Magokratie hat die Herrschaftsklasse der Ritterschaft abgelöst. Schlussfolgerung: Keine Vasallenkette, keine dominante Ritterschaft, keine Lehen. Ritterschaft in ihrer klassischen Ausprägung dürfte sehr, sehr selten sein, obwohl es sie laut WoWWiki durchaus gibt. Titel müssen hier also nicht zwangsläufig was mit der reelen Macht zu tun haben und z.B. auch Heiraten unter dem eigenen Stand dürften weit tolerierter sein. Verlassene Man führe sich vor Augen, dass Verlassene Menschen sind, nur eben untot. Titelkanonaden etc. sollten sich gleichen. Allerdings ist das Herrschaftssystem ein anderes. Die totalitär herrschende Lady Sylvanas und ihre Apothekervereinigung halten das Land in einem Würgegriff, der ein Lehenssystem nicht wirklich zulässt. Oder doch? Hier ist Spielermeinung gefragt, die ich aus meiner Perspektive nicht liefern kann. Adel gibt es allerdings definitiv, Standesdünkel werden sich ebenso nicht durch so etwas banales wie den Tod abschaffen lassen und auch das Rittertum wird weiterhin verbreitet sein... Wenn auch vermutlich in einer pervertierten, dunkleren Form. Ich für meinen Teil halte ein Ritter-Knappen-Gespann in untot für eine verdammt spielenswerte Idee. In diesem Sinne, Dunrik of Leith, Dummschwätzer und Träger vieler Titel Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Guide